User blog:IDLift3000/Hotels Guide in Bali
This guide will tell Indonesian and foreign elevator filmers coming to Bali about what hotels in Bali are good to film elevators there. List of hotels in Kuta Along Kartika Plaza Road *'Hotel next to Musro Night Club' - needing confirmation. *'Kuta Paradiso Hotel' - Has very nice older LG elevators from 1995, but you must undergo a security check first at the lobby entrance (with metal detector, of course). *'Ramayana Resort Kuta' - has only a Kone MonoSpace with K-Delta fixtures. On the elevator entrance lobby, there is a security guard standing, so take the basement parking entrance. Along Pantai Kuta Street *'Tunes Hotel Kuta' - has two Mashiba elevators. There is a convenience store in there so you should be fine enter the hotel. *'Fave Hotel Kuta Square' - has two Kone MonoSpace elevators, but all floors are keycard locked except the ground and lobby floors. *'Grand Inna Kuta Hotel' - has very nice Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators. *'Hard Rock Hotel Bali' - has older Hyundai elevators from 1993. Security isn't too strict in there. *'Mercure Kuta Hotel' - has LG elevators from 2001. There are three shops in there so you should be fine to enter (although there are two guards at the entrance gate). *'Sheraton Lifestyle Hotel' - has Hyundai elevators. It is located within the Beachwalk Shopping Mall, but you must undergo security check with metal detector. *'Harris Resort Kuta' - located behind the Beachwalk Shopping Mall. Has two 1990s OTIS elevators with Asian Lexan fixtures. *'Best Western Kuta Beach Hotel' - has Schindler 3300 AP elevators. *'Pop Hotels Kuta' - confirmation needed. *'The Kuta Playa Hotel' - has two Kone MonoSpace elevators. *'The Stones Hotel' - confirmation needed, believed to have Schindler 3300 AP elevators. *'Pullman Nirwana Kuta Resort' - has Schindler 5400 AP elevators with E-Type fixtures. Along Melasti Street and Legian Street *'The Magani Hotel' - confirmation needed. *'Grandmas Hotel Legian' - located at the corner of Legian and Seminyak intersection. Confirmation needed. *'The 101 Legian' - has Mitsubishi elevators, but all guestroom floors are locked off except level B, 1 and 4. Security check is required. Along Sunset Road *'Sunset 100 Hotel 1 and 2' - the 2nd hotel has Sigma elevator, not sure about the first hotel. *'Harris Hotel Sunset Road' - has five SJEC elevators. Beware of security cameras at all elevators. I recommend you not to film all elevators or you will be asked to leave (because of this incident). *'Adhi Jaya Sunset Hotel' - confirmation needed. *'A hotel next to Krisna Souvenir Shop' - located opposite the Schindler Elevator agent office. Believed to have Schindler 5400 AP elevators. *'Swiss-Bellin Sunset Road Hotel' - a brand new hotel that has just recently opened. Confirmation needed. List of hotels in Seminyak Along Seminyak Street *'The Haven' - has Mitsubishi elevators. Security check at the entrance is required. Along Laksamana Street *'(Undisclosed hotel opposite Trattoria Restaurant)' - forget it...I hate that hotel. Along Petitenget Street *'The Seminyak Resort' - confirmation needed. *'Mystique Hotel' - has a very rare ImT elevator with Otis Asian Lexan buttons. There is no security guard in the main entrance so you should be fine. *'W Hotel Bali' - has talking Sigma elevators. This hotel has a fence entrance, so it is impossible to go there by walking. Better drive a car to go there. *'L Hotel Bali' - a very small hotel. Confirmation needed. Along Batu Belig Street *'Fave Hotel Umalas' - has Pillar elevators. List of hotels in Denpasar Along Gatot Subroto Barat Road *'Aston Hotel and Convention Centre Denpasar' - has Guangri elevators. Along Teuku Umar Road *'Amaris Hotel Teuku Umar' - an upcoming hotel planned to be opened in 2014. *'All Seasons Hotel Denpasar' - has two Kone MonoSpace elevators. *'Fave Hotel Denpasar' - has Schindler 3300 AP elevator. Along Mahendradata Road *'Nirmala Hotel Denpasar' - has two Mitsubishi elevators. You should take the stair down to the basement to film the elevators inside (the stair is next to the convenience store). More hotels will be added here. Category:Blog posts